Pythia
please do not take or disrupt anything within this page ---- Pythia Pythia is one of the two beings in NightWing documents said to be omniscient and/or omnipotent. Her counterpart being [[Pythoness|'Pythoness']]. Pythia is a prophetic NightWing who is roughly a century old. She currently inhabits a small island off the coast of the SandWing territory with her counterpart. - her gallery can be found here - coded by fear tap on the photo below to access skillset and trivia Appearance ”Do not mistake my appearance as a mistake, for I'm simply drained from what I've seen.“ - Pythia - * pure nightwing ** smaller + subtly chubbier than the others, even in her old age ** shes also presumed to be around 100 yrs old * milky white irises with foggy grey rings closer to the pupils; teardrop scale near corners of eyes ** has central heterochromia ** so she is NOT blind * primary scales are the color of wet stones ** secondary scale color looking like deep, polished ebony wood * underscales match the color with an achromatic grey; looking as if she's drained of color entirely * talons are pure white, as well as teeth * horns are a cloudy grey rather than foggy; spines are a slightly darker shade * wing membranes look like pythoness'; exposing her power through the design of greyed cloudy spots and white scales to show stars Personality ”I've found that attempting to remain optimistic brings forth an influx of possibly new, positive futures.“ - Pythia - * described to be calm and intelligent, giving off an intimidating aura of omniscience, with her counterpart Pythoness exposing omnipotence * dude shes not calm ** shes actually optimistic, kind and respectful to everyones opinions and ideas despite already knowing how things will turn out * she really is into the idea of just being asked what will happen at certain points in time rather than doing fancy rituals ** which pythoness understands entirely * sometimes she will get horrible anxiety from being overwhelmed with varying detailed possibilites ** leads to nightmares/horror terrors/panic attacks/intense mental breakdowns * doesnt like the idea of being super responsible for things, since shes a seer and all ** so she'll likely just tell people that it all leads to the same ending regardless if its true or not ** she also tries not to look into the future because of this History ”If one lingers within the events of the past for too long, they can not move into the future. But occasionally, a step back can uncover a glorious hint as to where to head to next.“ - Pythia - * also named for relevant snake reasons, and her teardrop scale * was born into nobility rather than royalty or a lower class family ** became a personal seer for another noble dragoness ** this lead to her attending various meetings all over the continent to provide possible answers to the outcomes of their plans * one day she happens to look into a future as she considers running away from her duties ** this is where she runs into pythoness * the two mutually agree to avoid others who might suspect their combined power * she tries her best to correct potential errors to lead herself to a peaceful death with pythoness ** explained to pythoness about the outcome with taniwha ** and the chance of meeting with blackguard Relations Quote 4 * pythoness : best friend, sister figure, positive relationship * taniwha: neutral/negative relationship * blackguard: tba Skillset & Weakness Quote 5 * strong foresight : not in the distance of time, but to the very smallest detail of what can/will happen, and what itll be like * very intelligent : piggybacks on her clairvoyance * fire breath : nightwing ability * blending into shadows : nightwing ability * weakness : text * weakness : text Trivia Quote 6 * pythia was the name for the the high priestess in the temple of Apollo ** was mostly known as the oracle of Delphi * her eyesight is spectacular to mimic her clairvoyant abilities Category:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer's Stuff